<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by NetSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461392">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer'>NetSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Remus being Remus, mention of rape, morticia and gomez vibes, no beta we die like men, proposal, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants today to be perfect, anything for the love of his life and valentine, Janus.</p>
<p>Will Remus be able to pull this off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I'm not dead, I know this is technically a day late but you know what it's 1:12am in the morning and I don't care.</p>
<p>Have some fluff!</p>
<p>Goodnight or goodbye, whichever comes first.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh Janus!” Remus sang out through the hallways, until finally he got to a certain snake's door. In his hands was a bouquet of non dead flowers and an invitation to dinner. Him and Janus have been dating for almost three years now, and Remus couldn’t imagine a life without him. He had a plan,</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Get Janus to go on a romantic (ew) dinner with him tonight.</span></li>
<li><span>Sweet talk him and flirt (talk about his butt)</span></li>
<li><span>Propose and live happily ever after</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>Ok, maybe Roman was rubbing off on him. Remus grimaced at the memory of having to ask Roman for </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this. It was embarrassing really, he got over excited and while Janus was out in the imagination Remus interrupted a discussion to yell at Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ROMAN HOW DO I PROPOSE?” Remus yelled frantically as he appeared behind the tv, Roman screamed and so did Patton. Virgil hissed, Thomas winced, and Logan stood unfazed. When Roman seemed to process Remus’s question he began to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very funny Remus, now get out.” Roman waved him off and tried to continue the discussion, but Remus didn’t leave. He stayed quiet and stared at Roman until, finally Roman seemed to have enough of his “creepy” staring and turned back to Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what do you want? You are being creepy and it’s freaking everyone out.” Remus huffed before repeating his original question, as serious as he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I propose to someone?” Once again, his brother scoffed at him and they had a small staring contest that Remus won, he was used to not blinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Hades, you're serious.” Roman whispered, Patton and Virgil even seemed surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m serious! Why else would I come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for help?” Remus exclaimed, getting up from behind the tv and standing in between Patton and Roman. “I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to mess this up.” It seems to take a moment for everyone to process how serious Remus is about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious?” Roman asked again, Remus groaned and shoved his hands into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus fucking christ, Logan!” Remus yelled turning to the necktie nerd. “How do I propose?” Logan looked extremely confused, as Roman made a noise of offense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask him!” Roman turned Remus around and stared at him hard. “You’re serious about this, like you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone serious?”  Remus nodded ferociously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, how do you do it?” Remus egardly asked, before Roman could respond Thomas spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you want to marry Remus?” It was filled with caution but Remus was more than happy to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want to do it on Valentines’ Day but I can’t afford to mess this up.” He said, determination slipping from his voice like oil. From behind him, he heard a small scoff, turning around he looked towards Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you need to date him for awhile first?” Behind the grimace, it was a genuine question. True they never </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone, but even from their first date Remus knew he wanted Janus for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been dating for three years. I love him more than anything and I will do anything for him. I would even pull my own teeth out by hand if I had too!” He saw Virgil grimace but nodded his head in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then.” Virgil mumbled, Remus turned back to Roman who was seemingly having a silent conversation with Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, why don’t you just do it from the heart?” Patton gently suggested, Remus sneered at his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny enough, I don’t think Janus would like the idea of having to fight to the death in a tank full of sharks to get his engagement ring.” Patton’s face deflated and Remus turned back to Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I know we don’t get along at all, but I don’t know who else to turn to. Who better to help than the literal embodiment of romance and passion?” Was it playing into Roman’s ego? Yes. Was it working to get what he wanted? Also yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, what do you have so far?” Roman asked, everyone now engaged in the new topic at hand. Remus dug through his pocket and handed a little black box to Roman, inside was a golden ring with snakes circling a green emerald. Everyone looked over to the ring and even Thomas seemed entranced with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus this is gorgeous.” Patton said, Remus shrugged before looking at Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remembered Janus mentioning the discussion you two had about blood diamonds, so I figured a different gem would be better.” Logan seemed surprised that Remus remembered, or even that Janus talks about their discussions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you have a very lovely ring, that’s a good start.” Roman started, the rest of the discussion went off without a hitch. They even made a plan!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus was nervous, he stood in front of Janus’s door holding the flower and card, mustering all the courage he could he knocked. When the door opened he was taken aback; Janus seemingly just woken up, he had some bed head, still in pajamas, and the cutest little sleepy blep ever!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus?” Janus yawned, Remus melted a little bit. Oh how the mighty have fallen for cute snake boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s day baby.” Remus handed him the flowers and card, and kissed him gently on the lips. Janus always liked it when Remus was gentle with him, and his purring was proof of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you always sweet to me?” Janus mumbled happily as Remus embraced him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I love you, and I know you love me. I’ll leave you to wake up a bit, I'll go make some breakfast downstairs.” With another kiss, Remus left Janus alone to get ready and read his card. Once Remus was halfway through making some eggs, bacon and pancakes, Janus came downstairs dressed in a yellow sweater and jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the date tonight?” He asked, Remus smiled, knowing Janus read his card.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.” Remus said as he served Janus some food and got out the syrup (for Janus) and gasoline (for Remus). They ate together, chatting away discussing their plans for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan wants me to help him organize the memories today, saying Patton moved them all around.” Janus hissed out before stabbing a piece of pancake. “What time should I get ready for our date? And how fancy should I actually dress?” Janus asked after some silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dress as pretty as you want and our date starts at seven, hell come naked if you want to. I won’t mind~” That comment made Janus almost snort out his coffee laughing, Remus let out a loud cackle watch Janus’s face turn red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As alluring as that sounds darling, I don’t think I feel comfortable doing that when I don’t even know what our date will be.” Janus said huffing, trying to calm his cheeks down from turning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, just try to enjoy the day as much as possible.” After breakfast, they cuddled and traded a few kisses before Janus had to leave to go help Logan. Remus sprung into action, heading into the imagination trying to perfect it for tonight. He groaned as he realized he might need Roman’s help </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying to make the scene as Romantic as possible in his own way, but instead it looked like it was falling apart and that’s not what he wanted. He wanted a Tim Burton feel to it, with purples and blues, and maybe the occasional splash of red with yellow, like a watercolor painting. He was trying to set up a dinner table in a ballroom for dinner and dancing. After dinner they would dance, after dancing they would go through the garden and there Remus would propose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and left the ballroom and looked at the garden, everything was dead and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rotting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It smelled horrible and looked awful, it wouldn’t be enough to impress a classy guy like Janus. Despite what he says, Remus knows Janus likes Roman’s kind of brand for romance, he just prefers Remus puts his own twist on it. He snapped his fingers and tried, he really tried this time but it still didn’t look right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flowers were a pretty color but wilted and that’s not what he wanted. Over and over he tried and he tried. He tried to get the smell out, he tried to make the flowers alive, he tried to make it more romantic while still being him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing worked. Not even for the man he loved. He looked at the time, it was about thirty minutes till six. Has time really passed that fast?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Anyway, soon he would have to go and get ready for his date with Janus, but how could he when he couldn’t even make a romantic setting. Remus screamed in frustration and fell to the ground, unaware he was being watched the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something the matter, dear brother of mine?” Remus turned to see Roman, all dressed up and looking suave as ever. He also looked very smug, and Remus did not have the mental capacity for this right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact yes.” Remus spat out, as he tried again to get the garden right. Even if he did, he still had to fix the ballroom and the dinning table. The flowers turned into tentacle monsters this time, this time he just sighed defeatedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so upset? This practically screams,” Roman paused for a second. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is definitely you.” Remus laid back onto the grass and stared at the sky. “I thought you would be excited for today?” Roman asked standing next to his twin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t get the garden right, the ballroom is a mess, the dining table is a disaster, the food is rotten, and no matter how hard I try I can’t get that smell out.” Remus’s little outburst caused him to finally release his frustration and a few tears. Even if Remus could get it to be perfect, would Janus even say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did I have to be the evil twin?” Remus didn’t realize he said that out loud, but the silence became deafening. It made him want to tear his ears off and shove them down someone’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could help you, I can have Patton fix the food, Logan and Virgil could fix the flowers and smell out here,” Remus could tell Roman was making a face at that. “And I could help you fix the ballroom in time before your date.” Roman held out his hand for Remus to take, but Remus ignored it and instead asked a different question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would Janus even say yes? Would he even want me?” Instead of Roman, someone else answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh kiddo, of course he would.” Remus turned his head up, looking past Romans’ legs was Patton standing behind him. And behind Patton was Virgil and Logan. “I can tell he loves you, I can feel it. Remember? I’m at the center of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of feelings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he says no?” Remus asks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t,” Patton reassures. “But if he does, then you two would need to talk it out anyway.” Remus nodded and saw that Roman’s hand was still there, waiting for Remus to take. Remus rolled his eyes but took it, having Roman help him up. They held hands for a second before both breaking out in identical grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Ro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t thank us yet, you have an hour until your date.” Shit. Remus looked at his watch and yup, it was six. He tried not to let his panic show, but when the embodiment of anxiety is less than ten feet away it can be known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude-” Virgil started, Remus pointed a finger up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, ok, give me a moment.” He took a deep breath and tried to relax. “Patton, can you make a soup, salad, and a dessert?” Patton nodded and smiled brightly. Remus took a moment to realize everyone was dressed up in fancy garments and suits. His thoughts were disrupted by Logan and by Logans’.......bowtie? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus what, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘vibe’</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Logan held up a vocab card to Remus as Virgil was snickering in the background. “Were you going for the garden?” Remus looked around for a second, he had the placement set up, but just couldn’t get the flowers or fountain right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think Tim Burton, magical whimsical forest, Beetlejuice, and dark fae aesthetic.” Remus turned around to see a very confused Logan and an intrigued Virgil. “Also if you guys could, try and change the smell to lavender.” They both nodded as Roman pulled Remus away to the ballroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked horrible, dirt, mud, and mold covered the walls and floor. Spiderwebs covered the entire ceiling, roaches and bugs crawled across the walls, as rats and mice scampered from side to side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok what was your </span>
  <em>
    <span>expectation</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this?” Roman asked, clearly disgusted. Remus honestly didn’t know, he wanted the room to have a sophisticated feel to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dark academia, or something similar. I want it to feel sophisticated, like anyone could walk in and feel welcomed.” It took some thinking, and rearranging but they managed to change the ballroom to what felt like a very large castle library. It was still spacious enough to dance around and play music, they even fixed the dining table and put a white tablecloth over it. With simple plates and champagne glasses. At that time, the food was almost ready and the garden was finally done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flowers were vibrant in soft colors, the water fountain was running and smelled like lavender, nothing was rotting or dead. Logan and Virgil seemed very proud and smug about the whole thing. Even turned out that awful smell was a dead opossum in the fountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s six fifty-five, Remus.” Virgil said, staring at his watch. Remus nodded his head and was about to sink out to go grab Janus when his brother grabbed him and pulled him to the sidelines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, you need to clean up first. I’ll do your hair, fix your clothes.” Roman grunted as he tried to put hair gel to slick back Remus’s hair. With a snap Remus changed his clothes to a black suit with dark green accents to it. His face was clear and clean, he had the box in his pocket, even his mustache looked great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I mess up?” Remus whispered as he continued to look at himself in the mirror, Roman stopped messing with his hair for a moment but then continued anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t mess up, besides we’re all going to be there if you choke up or panic. I will come up and pull you out with an excuse ready.” Roman said, finally he was done with Remus’s hair. He looked nice when cleaned up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you guys be celebrating your own valentine’s day? I mean I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasted</span>
  </em>
  <span> your guys time enough today by having you help me like some poor helpless girl in the woods who is about to be raped by ferocious tentacle monsters and-” Roman placed a hand over Remus’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One, shut up. Two, we wanted to help. Three, you guys deserve a happy ending.” Once Roman removed his hand Remus just stared at him for a moment before lunging at Roman for a hug. They stayed like that for a second and Remus pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell anyone I did that and I’m putting toes in your bedsheets.” With that, Remus sunk out to meet up with Janus. It was six o’ five and Remus waited in their living room, shifting from foot to foot. He stayed like that for another moment when Janus walked down from the staircase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus thought he died and went to heaven. Janus was dressed in a yellow dress with a slit in the smooth skirt part of it. The sleeves had snakes curling up towards his chest that had a small v’ neck, showing off some of his scales. He also adorn gold jewelry that complimented his scales very well, along with some nude makeup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My corpse must be rotting six feet underground, cause I see my angel of death before me.” Remus breathed out holding out his hand, Janus giggled and took Remus’s hand who promptly kissed it. Leading up the arm like how Gomez does to Morticia in the Addams Family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love, my snake, my valentine, my star.” Remus continued with the compliments with every kiss to Janus. Making him laugh lightly and airly, and leaning into Remus some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you make me feel so loved and adored, you are my </span>
  <em>
    <span>king</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my savior. My reason to breathe, to kill, to die.” Janus purred out, Remus fell to his knees burning his face into Janus’s dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot express my love enough for you, I will burn this world to prove it to you.” Janus, carefully kneeled down next to him and lifted his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll bring the marshmallows.” With that, they both laughed and kissed, before remembering that they had an actual date to get to. They both got up and Remus held Janus’s hand as they sunk out and back into the imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was still in place, so far so good. In the corner of his eye, he saw Roman disappear behind a door as Remus led Janus to the dining table. Where a vase of roses sat, champagne on ice, and two candles lit. Janus was awe struck at the sight as Remus pretended he planned this all along, but where the fuck did the flowers come from?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Remus, darling you shouldn’t have.” Remus helped Janus sit down in his chair before sitting on his own. Remus could only smile at Janus’s child-like wonder at the ballroom and table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve a real date Janus, a date of romance and fun. This isn't my brand of love, you know this. But I also know you love this kind of stuff and I love seeing you happy. You being happy makes me happy, happier than a fresh corpse getting run over a hundred times over and over again until it’s just blood and guts everywhere.” Remus announced in one breath, he internally winced for being so weird and out there but Janus just smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be happy getting run over.” Janus tilted his head, a small smile graced his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not unless it’s a kink.” Remus said without thinking, before he could scold himself Janus laughed loudly. Reminding Remus that Janus fell in love with his personality, humour, and charm. The rest of the conversation went well, pouring some of the champagne and talking about their day. Everything was ok, until Logan came out with the salads, making Janus distracted by laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong.” Logan asked, quirking a brow up at Janus. His serious expression still held on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, how on earth did Remus rope you into this?” Before Logan could respond Janus’s attention was somewhere else. “Oh my god, Remus, he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bowtie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Logan blushed lightly as Janus got up to inspect it and play with it for a second. “Oh, it’s so cute, do you have more bowties?” It was funny to see Logan’s reaction to Janus being relaxed and genuinely curious about stupid things. It was something Remus got to see all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling let’s enjoy our salad.” Remus gently persuaded Janus to sit back down, rearranging his dress a bit as they gabbered about article clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I want to start designing clothes again.” Janus mentioned, as soon as they were done with their salads Virgil came by and picked up the plates and tried to leave quickly but Janus stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, how did Remus rope you into this?” Janus asked seriously, a small smile graced his lips. Both Remus and Virgil panicked, they couldn’t exactly lie to Janus, so instead Remus did what Remus did best. He created a distraction by pushing a plate off the table and making it crash. For extra measure, he also ‘accidently’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>cut</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself, giving Virgil a way out and for Janus to coddle him and his little cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, honey are you ok?” Janus looked over the small cut and got a bandaid over it, he was too distracted with the cut to even notice Patton ringing out the soup and winking at Remus. Once Janus was done coddling Remus they ate their soup and continued to chatter away, it was at the moment did Roman announced to them that dessert would come later into the night. So step two was to start his plan, dancing. With a snap of his fingers, music filled the academia ballroom as he helped Janus up and to the center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started with simple swaying, that led up to the waltz, then to a tango, back to a waltz, the foxtrot, the rumba, and finally as their last dance they did the cha-cha which Janus was very good at. Again from the corner of Remus’s eye he could see the others watching, not only him but also watching Janus laughing so freely. Janus always laughed while he danced, before, after, and durning. It was fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day they hoped to do the tango dance form the Addams Family second movie, but they still had to practice that. But now, breathing heavily and giggling, Remus knew it was time. He gently led Janus out to the garden, where Janus gasped and admired the view. While Remus admired Janus, watching his face go from surprise to wonder to excitement filled his heart up with inky black goodness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, Remus.” Janus took in a deep breath and he slapped a hand over on Remus’s chest. “Lavender?” His voice squeaked, Remus laughed and so did Janus as they walked through the garden, the music still playing in the distance somewhere. Finally they got to a pair of swings that Remus didn’t remember putting there but they stopped and swung anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Janus spoke softly, Remus stopped swinging and turned towards Janus. So far their walk had been peaceful and silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Remus asked dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For everything, for being sweet to me, for being you, for not hating me, just thank you for being in my life. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” Janus spoke with such sincerity, you would be a fool to think he’s lying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want to be in your life Janus,” Remus moved off the swing set and was on both his knees in front of Janus, placing his head in the swinging side's lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus I love you more than life itself, damn the world if I must. I would do anything for you; you looked past my flaws and mistakes, you make me want to better myself. You make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have gross icky feelings and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. Janus,” Remus shifted around, so that he had one knee on the ground and that he was holding both of Janus’s hands. He realized they didn’t have gloves on, it made Remus’s heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus you are the most amazing, most important side I have ever met. You give me strength and courage, you make me want to make amends with my brother and try and be good for Thomas. You are the soil for my coffin, the flowers for my grave, my reason to die and will to live. Janus I love you, I’ll say that a thousand times and more if I have too, even if my tongue falls off I’ll still say it.” Remus removed his hands from Janus’s and reached for the box in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus, I love you. Will you be mine, forever?” Remus pulled out the box and showed the ring to Janus who immediately teared up and leaned down to hug Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes a million times yes.” Janus yelled, not before kissing Remus and falling into his embrace as he picked Janus up and twirled them around. He got the ring out of the box and placed it on Janus’s finger. A perfect fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said yes.” Remus breathed out in relief, before whooping and yelling in glee. “He said yes! My boyfriend said yes!” He yelled into the imagination. They shared another kiss, as they started to hear clapping; turning around they saw everyone cheering them on as Virgil held up a camera. Clearly recording and has recorded the entire thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear lord.” Janus muttered, a bright red blushed crossed his face as the others came up and congratulated them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a perfect Valentine’s Day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please like and comment for serotonin boost!</p>
<p>Please, I am struggling to just be happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>